Wasten Coridale
Wasten Coridale or Wasten Coraldale is an island settlement located off the coast of the Isle of Summerset, being one of the fourteen main islands of the Summerset Archipelago. Wasten Coridale is well-known for the Hanging Gardens, with beautiful and fertile grottos. Many fishermen come here for exotic findings. By game *Wasten Coridale (Arena) *Wasten Coraldale (Online) Description Geography Wasten Coridale is situated off the coast of the Isle of Summerset, specifically off of Alinor, the capital of the province. For the longest time, Wasten Coridale was uninhabited, teeming with all sorts of animals and a honeycomb-esque cave system throughout the island. There are two islands that makeup Wasten Coridale. The northern one is the smallest and is the least explored, with only a port adjacent to the southern island. The southern island is the largest and has ruins dotting the area. There is a path going from the south-central beach to an opening in the western coast. Because of Wasten Coridale's location, it is targeted by Sea Serpents and the Maormer. Wasten Coridale is known for its Hanging Gardens, which is located in the center of the Coridale township. The gardens are riddled with Elden fountains and ancient chains, with representations of the Earth-Bones and their transient rules.Hanging Gardens Traditions History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the island of Wasten Coraldale was taken control by the Storm Sharks, a powerful militia consisting of the Maormer. The Storm Sharks had utilized the beaches of Wasten Coraldale as their staging grounds for a potential invasion of the Summerset Isles. They had already set sail for areas such as Sunhold. At around this time, an angler fleet had landed on the island, fishing as most would on Wasten Coraldale. The leader of the fleet, Curtaros had wandered off to an isolated beach, resting while the Maormer, under the control of Stormsinger Farya had attacked his angler fleet. Meanwhile, on the mainland, Curtaros' daughter, Hiranesse had become worried, prompting her to send a traveler to help find her father. The two were eventually able to inflict massive damage to one of their ships and escaping with the remaining survivors of the angler fleet. At around this time, the Augur of the Obscure had been lost on the island, to which it was recovered by the Psijic Order.''Cartorrel's Last Words''Events in "Lost at Sea"Events in "The Psijics' Calling" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Wasten Coridale in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery Wasten Coraldale Maomer Camp.png|Wasten Coraldale circa 2E 583. Wasten coridale view.png|Wasten Coridale circa 3E 399. Wasten coridale view full map.png|A Map of Wasten Coridale Settlement. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Islands Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations